Captured
by Number1Bookworm
Summary: What happens when the flock and PJO characters are captured and sent to the School? Flock members aren't demi-gods. Percabeth, Fax and Max X Dylan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I just wanted to inform you...**

**Dylan: Help me!**

**Me: Shut up! Now say the disclaimer!**

**Dylan: NO!**

**Me: Muhahaha *recording of Max Screaming***

**Dylan: Okay! Number1Bookworm doesn't own PJO or MR now don't hurt my precious Max!**

**Me: Can you say blackmail!**

Max's POV

My head hurt everything hurt. I opened my eyes blearily I was at the School.

Percy's POV

I was talking with the hero's of the Titan War (Grover included of course) in the strawberry fields. Discussing our plan about Gaea when a toxic scent filtered by.

Strong arms wrapped around me, I grabbed Riptide and stabbed, but my sword passed right through my attacker.

He was mortal. I tried and tried to fight back, but the gas was making me woozy. I slipped into a dark oblivion.

-Two days later-

Max's POV

A bunch of new kids were hauled in today. I wonder how they were mutated.

Percy's POV

I woke up in a cage, a girl about a year younger than me was in a cage next to mine, "Where am I?" I asked, "The School." She said grimly.

**Short, but I have dinner now I will update ASAP! Review! No flames! Goodbye!**


	2. Whaaaaaaat!

**La, la, la, I don't own PJO or MR bye bye!**

**Kidding! Here is the story! **(Underline=voice/_Italics= Max/_ _Underlined Italics= Angel/ _**Bold=A/N/ ****Bold Underline= Greek**)

Max's POV 

The boy looked confused. Obviously if he were a mutant he would now about the School. I sighed and explained.

He pondered this and turned to the person in the cage next to him in a strange language. I turned to the cage on my other side perplexed, and saw Fang.

I gritted my teeth, normally I was next to Angel, who I could talk to, but they must have switched them. Fang was even jammed into an Angel sized cage while Angel was in a Fang sized cage.

Good. "Odd, don't you think?" Fang murmured into my ear. I glared at him, "Maybe they were mutated to speak different languages?" I suggested angrily, "We aren't mutated!" The voice made me jump, it was the other side-boy.

I smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure-" I was cut off by the boy, "Just how old are you?" "Fifteen." I answered smugly, "Well I'm almost 19 so don't boss me around!"

I was shocked, "I'm Percy by the way!" he said extending his hand through the cage side opening I swear I heard a "Seaweed Brain!" coming from a cage next to his, "Er, Max, Maximum Ride." I said hesitantly.

Then a white coat approached Percy's cage, "I need a blood sample." He grunted. Poor Percy.

Percy's POV

I glanced nervously at Annabeth, my Achilles Curse had come back after a monster had pushed me in the Styx, but I was ready and there for it would be hard to get a blood sample,

"Use my blood!" Annabeth exclaimed, trying to save me, the man grinned, "Your next sweetheart!"

He opened the cage door and stuck his arm in, he tried to press the needle into my skin, but of course it shattered. Great, now Max was staring at me.

Max's POV

I've seen many weird things in my life, but never a needle shatter on contact with skin. Angel thought into my head that she found out that they were not robots, but got from the boy only "Uh, oh. Shatter. No Annabeth! Groan!"

the white coat tried again and again without success, eventually he had Percy open his mouth and got a blood sample from there. They had no problem getting blood from the others though.

-Three days later-

Max's POV

I've got to admit those kids really have stamina. After days of tests they proved to be nothing more than talented humans. On the other hand it maybe those lemon squares they eat every so often that are delivered mysteriously to them. A white coat rushed in, looking pale, "The DNA results came back!" I listened carefully, "That one is half goat!" she said with a strained voice, I glance startled at the boy they were pointing to, he look normal with his pale skin and curly brown hair, but you never know! "And for the rest of them," the white coat said shakily, I strained to hear, "half of their DNA is missing!"

**Ha, ha! Cliffy! Please review and I will try to make a longer chapter. Thank you and good night!**


	3. Thalia Is Now Killing A Kelp Head

**I do not own PJO or MR I get that!**

Max's POV

We had decided to escape; I could open the cage doors. Plus, Angel was getting worried. All of the blond gray eyed ones had brains that worked like computers. Plus half their DNA was missing like this (-

-)

(-

-) was downright disturbing. Dawn was starting to break and with one mighty kick I shoved the door open. I saw that all of the cage doors were open, but as I was preparing to jump I heard a voice, "Stop!"

I turned around and saw Percy. He was hansom, with messy raven black hair and sea green eyes. His eyes, which usually looked playful and friendly, were dark and churning like the sea in a storm. I cursed, not realizing his cage was open. "I can fly!"

I exclaimed unfolding my wings. He didn't look impressed. A girl came up beside him. I recognized her as Annabeth. She put a hand on his shoulder. And spoke to him softly and comfortingly.

He took her head and kissed her, for a looooong time, not hungrily, but softly and sweetly. "Ew! PDA **(Public Display of Affection)** much!" They blushed.

"Really! Kelp Head!" A girl with black hair and startling blue eyes said as she stepped out of her cage. I took one more look and leapt out the window followed by the flock. I was surprised, we at least 30 stories up. I looked up to smirk at Percy and I saw a horrifying sight.

Percy, that traitor, pushed the blue eyed girl out of the window. She screamed, "Auuuuggghhhh! I kill you Kelp Head! You know I hate-"

"Sorry! Thals!" called Percy, "It was necessary!" I rushed up to save her, but quickly pulled back. Making eye contact with the flock they shook their heads and shrugged. Big help they were!

The girl, 'Thals' had closed her eyes and taken a big breath. Who the hel- heck takes a deep breath when they are about to plummet to their death? Then her eyes flew open and turned dark, seemingly glaring at me.

I gasped as the air around her seemed to snap and crackle, a support her weight. She was flying. Fang gapped

She was perfectly fine, until she looked down and screeched. "Not a fan of heights I see." I stuttered out. "You realized that that STUPID! IDIOTIC! JERCKISH Kelp Head threw me out this window because of you!"

I was about to answer when Percy and Annabeth yelled something at the same time.

"Nice to know you love me Thals!" and "You're afraid of heights? How ironic!" Thalia glared at her and then turned to me and glared, "Get back in there NOW!" I smirked, "Make me!" "We're surrounded or are you to blind to see that!"

I looked down, and indeed we we're surrounded, but that didn't change anything. "I'm not going back!" my voice sounded shrill and whiney even to me. She glared and pointed her finger at me. She began to chant:

Μπορεί οι άνεμοι της καταπίεσης που συνδέονται με αυτό το μέρος. Μπορεί ο άνεμος να σας κρατήσει κλειδωμένη. Επιτρέψτε μου να ελέγξει τον αέρα που σας περιβάλλει. Δέστε μου στον αέρα.

**(May the winds of oppression bind you to this place. May the wind keep you locked. May I control the wind that surrounds you. Bind me to the wind.)**

**Thank you Google Translate!**

I felt a tug in the surrounding wind it didn't make sense so I shrugged it off, I saw 'Thals' repeat the chant pointing to each of the flock members. I wondered what it meant. I attempted to fly away, but the wind tugged at me and pulled me back.

As soon as all of us were inside I saw that the girl, Percy, and Annabeth were back in their cages. I wondered why, until I turned around and saw the door open.

I saw a familiar face "Did you really think you could get away that easily Max? You must be punished for what you did." Said the one person I thought I once could trust, Jeb Batchelder.

**Yay! R&R (Read and Review). First 3 people to crack the code and tell me what kind of code below get their OC put in! Sorry it is only mutants and NO DEMI-GOD MUTANTS! Your OC will not be put in if so.**

**././././-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-!/.- - -/ ./ -…/ ../…/-.- -/ - - -/..-/.-./- - -/-.-./-.-./.-/-./…/.-/…-/./…./../- -/! **


	4. TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**I AM HURT! NO ONE SUBMITED AN O.C. OR TRANSLATED THE **-/-/ .-./ .../ . / -.-./ -/ -../ .** message! Okay, one person tried to, READINGISDABEST you can just submit your O.C. You don't need to translate it (unless you want to). Now AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING ANY MORE O.C.s TOO BAD IF YOU ARE LATE!**

Max's POV

It has been a week since that- that- Jeb…. *Spit* *Spit* (I can't even say his name without being disgusted) betrayed us AGAIN. Punishment was harsh and I still hadn't figured out there weirdoes' secret, it was obvious they had one.

I decided to get Angel to search their brains. That didn't help at all; in fact I just got more confused.

-The next night-

Max's POV 

I woke to an ear shattering BOOM! When I looked over I saw two boys **(need I saw who?)** crawl out of their cage. I recognized them as the "boys with toys" as the flock (not including Fang) and I called them.

We called them that because one of them got: a deflated balloon, baking soda, vinegar, tweezers and a used pen. The other got: colored pencils, glasses without the lenses, a penlight, two straws, and goldfish.

I was suspicious, but I didn't do anything. When they finally got all of the cages open, including ours, the doors burst open and in strode the white coats lead by it **(Jeb)**, "STOP!" The two boys threw the balloon (Which was filled with something) at their feet.

It exploded and the white coats were knocked out. There was an odor so strong I almost fainted myself, but I didn't. They all jumped out the window while the 'flying girl' prayed. We followed.

The boys yelled over the noise, "That should knock them out long enough for us to get back 'home'" .

I was wondering where we were going when I saw a figure falling out of the window.

**THIS IS YOUR O.C. READINGISDABEST.**

**R&R!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Safe At Last?

**Thank you to the people who reviewed!**

Max's POV

It was a girl. She had the darkest black brown hair I had ever seen. Her skin was the color of warm coffee with bright gold eyes.

Some strange things about her (other than her eyes of course) were the fact that she had sharp teeth, not unlike a cat's, pointy black ears, and a long and elegant black tail.

Before I could react another girl swooped in and caught her. This girl was about 5 feet and had long black hair reaching all the way down her back. It had a pink and purple streak right behind her ear.

She had a light tan with a splash of freckles across her some-what pale nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a stunning emerald green. She had 13 foot wings extending from her back, they looked black like a raven, but sparkled almost purple as she angled herself into the light.

She looked just like a member of the flock, but a she looked down at the 30 story drop. Her face drained of all color and she dropped like a stone.

She shrieked and started panicking before seeming to recall she had wings and snapped them open. I looked at her, "Are you okay? Who are you?"

She nodded absent mindedly and stuck out her hand, almost dropping the girl in the process, "Sienna, Sienna Jackson, but you can call me Sea…"

"Max," I said returning her handshake, "and who is this?"

"Ah," she stated as if just noticing the girl was there, "this is Kelli, Kelli… Black **(As in Black Cat)**, but everyone calls her 'Kat'"

I smiled, "Come on, follow me." I sped after Percy and his girlfriend.

-Hours later-

Percy's POV

I look around and called out to Thalia pointing down. She snapped and we descended into the tall grass, the area at which we had been captured was the same as the way we had left it about a month ago.

I shuddered thinking of the tests. One day I had to run for 24 hours strait without stop or food.

Max and the others lined up to touch the barrier, none of them got through.

Annabeth called out, "I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, hereby give these mortals permission to enter." And enter they did. They was a head count and just as we were finishing up Max let out a blood curling scream, "Where's Angel?"

**Hope you like it! PJO FANS THIS IS IMPORTANT LOOK UP "RICK RIORIDAN MARK OF ATHENA" YOU WON'T REGRET IT. Sorry to ****SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon****, but I couldn't make your name only Sea, it would be fishy (pun unintended). Hope readingisdabest and SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon liked their O.C.s! R&R! **


	6. Hail, Perseus Jackson

**Read, I do not own anything.**

Max's POV

"Angel! Angel! My baby where are you?"

I heard a call from above, a girl around Angel's age called back in Angel's voice, "Here!"

I saw her; she looked exactly like Angel,

"Hi I'm Devil! I was born Angel's twin, but we were separated at birth. The white coats told me! She was named Angel, so I was Devil!" She said so fast I had to look to Nudge for guidance.

She held out Angel's limp form to me,

"Is she... is she…?"

"Nah, she just fainted when I told her who I was?"

"Oh" I was so relieved, "Annabeth? What was it you said earlier?" she took a deep breath,

"You know the Greeks gods?"

"Yah, but they are just myths and irrelevant at this point." Thunder rumbled, but I looked up and saw a clear sky.

"Shhhhh! Don't say that. The Greek gods are alive and live on top of the Empire state building." I blinked my eyes, "That's crazy were leaving!" I said and took to the sky, but Devil pulled me back down.

"Let's hear what they have to say."

"We can prove it to you." She nodded at Thalia **(They were introduced, but not really in the story)**.

She raised her spear and lighting streaked through the sky hitting the spear, but there was no storm and she survived. She then flew up into the air and down again. She looked completely drained. "Behold, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, King of the gods"

Nico **(Ditto here, oh what ever, she was introduced to all of them on the way) **drove his knife into the ground and skeletons popped out and crumpled to dust upon command. Then he melted into a shadow and appeared a yard away. Somehow he seemed more powerful than Thalia and seemed only a little tired. "Behold, Nico, son of Hades, and Prince of the Dead."

Then stepped up Percy, he simply _radiated _power. He punched his fist in the air and the lake behind him exploded. It formed into the shape of his fist. He swept his hand across the sky (so did the water hand) and thick clouds rumbled in. Lastly he smashed his fist to the ground and the ground rocked. I swore I saw a building fall. He stood proud and tall, un-tired, a perfect hero.

"Hail, Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon, god of the sea, storm bringer, earth shaker. Hail, Perseus Jackson, the savior of Olympus."

**Sorry I haven't posted more often. I will try to.**


	7. Oh, Yah, Her

**Sorry I haven't updated, I was a bit put off by Never More… Well moving on…**

Max's POV

I stared at awe in at Percy; he blushed at little at his title, but stood proud and tall. Angel opened her eyes and coughed, "Angel!" I cried hugging her.

"Max," she gasped

"What, Angel? What?"

"Can't breathe." I let her go and we had explained what happened. She looked shocked. I saw a young girl around 13 and another one, also 13 run out, "PERCY!" they shouted tackling him.

He chuckled and chased them they saw the lake and jumped in it for refuge. Percy jumped in after them, fully clothed. When 10 minutes had passed and none of them had come out I started to worry.

I went up to the lake and jumped in breathing in the icy water and shivering I saw Devil and Angel follow me. When I looked closely I saw that Devil's hair looked more fiery and her eyes, rather than sparkling blue crystals were like little blue flames burning into your soul.

_Don't be afraid _she thought to me. I looked at her amazed she could do all that Angel could do. I could hear Annabeth screaming at me to come back up.

When we reached the bottom of the lake where I was pitch back, I heard movement. Then a ball of small rocks encased in a water like casing sped past my ear. I grabbed Angel and kicked upwards.

Upon reaching the surface, I saw Devil come up right behind me giving me a withered look. Oh, yah, her…

Then I saw Percy and the two girl jump out of the water, perfectly dry… Oh yah, Percy's a son of Poseidon.

**Short, I know, but it is my "bed time…" Oh well, BYE!**


End file.
